


You've got a friend in me

by svevijah



Series: Future Starts Slow. [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, The power of friendship, groot will be forever a teen because i say so, mcu kids create a group chat to keep in touch, plus their friends because their little avengers family is always expanding, there will be lots of memes and vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: The night after Tony's funeral, Peter creates a group chat with all his new friends.





	You've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! i noticed this format has become more and more trendy so i tried to jump in the groupchat trainwagon as well lol. this multi chapter fic will be used as filler for the previous stories in the collection and hopefully will develop further ahead as i continue writing other events from lila's life. feedback would be rad! <3

**Peter Parker** created the group _“Another one bites the dust”_

 **Peter Parker** added **HK**

 **Peter Parker** added **Lils**

 **Peter Parker** added **Shuri Udaku**

 **Peter Parker** added **Cooper Barton**

 

 **Lils:** this group chat has been cursed before even being started

 **Peter Parker:** nah that’s just the reason that brought us together

 **Shuri Udaku:** you forgot Cassandra!

 **Peter Parker:** she wasn’t dusted

 **Shuri Udaku:** I know. That makes her the only one who knows the memes

 **HK:** she’s got a point, man

 **Peter Parker:** I don’t have her number

 **Lils:** I do

 

 **Lils** added **Cassie**

 

 **Cassie:** hello people, your fairy squad mother is here

 **HK:** I never met you but I like your entrance

 **Cassie:** thanks, trauma gave me the power to be a meme lord

 **Shuri Udaku:** that was dark

 **Cooper Barton:** Jesus Christ, what’s this group?

 **Lils:** it’s a way to keep in touch coop

 **HK:** GUYS

 **HK:** WE FORGOT GROOT

 **Lils:** omg yes let’s add him too

 **Peter Parker:** is this chaotic energy I smell?

 **HK:** always

 

 **Peter Parker** added **GROOT**

 

 **GROOT:** I am Groot <3    _( hello guys <3 )_

 **Lils:** hey dude! How’s space?

 **GROOT:** I am Groot!   _( I missed it )_

 **Cassie:** alright we should come to pay a visit sometime

 **Peter Parker:** I’ll pass

 **Shuri Udaku:** understandable

 **Cooper Barton:** Guys I love you all, but you’re distracting me from my internship paperwork lol.

 **HK:** just mute us forever Coop, ‘cause it’s gonna get intense

 **Lils:** two seconds in and there’s already a flame?

 **HK:** is your other brother dating Morgan?

 **Lils:** Harley, my dude

 **Lils:** my brother’s like five,,,

 **HK:** just asking

 **Cassie:** lmao a Barton-Stark partnership would really be the beginning of the end

 **Lils:** maybe. Probably

 **GROOT:** I am Groot??   _( I think they’re too young to know what they are?? )_

 **Shuri Udaku:** here, Groot knows what’s up! We stan a wise tree

 **GROOT:** I am Groot   _( thank you, thank you )_

 **Cassie:** he’s also very humble

 **HK:** I’m humble too!

 **Shuri Udaku:** alright then why is your username HK?

 **HK:** because everybody knows my name, of course

 **Peter Parker:** and that’s the cue for Harley to go to sleep

 **Peter Parker:** btw guys I just wanted to thank you all for being at Tony’s funeral and supporting Mrs. Potts and Morgan, it means a lot

 **Lils:** no biggie Parker. We’re family after all

 **Lils:** thank you all for being at auntie Nat’s function as well. Many of you didn’t know her closely but she loved us all like we were her own kids and fought until her last breath to get all of us back.

 **HK:** since we’re here, thank you for taking me in as if I was another long-term friend of yours. I’ve known Tony for years by now but never had the chance to meet any of you in person. I just wish we could have met in better circumstances

 **Shuri Udaku:** me too, but I’m glad we’ll have each other on our journey from now on

 **GROOT:** I am Groot!   _( I love you guys. Thank you for including me at the funeral! )_

 **Cassie:** sleep tight kids, love you all <3

 

 

 


End file.
